


Persona 4: Freaking All Night Long, Baby!

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another year, yet another P4 spinoff. This time, Yu and company get pulled into the Midnight Channel by a not-so-mysterious entity called "The Great Shadow Porno Director"( it just keeps getting sillier...), and he broadcasts their most perverse sexual fantasies. Takes place a year after P4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the Shames Begin!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! The title for this fic is, of course based off of P4: Dancing All Night. I'm not planning on playing that; dancing games ain't my thang( but if the subtitle had "Dirty" next to it, then that'd be something I'd buy XD). Anyway, this fic's title popped up randomly in my head and it made me giggle, so I thought it'd make a cool story.

Summer vacation was here, so Yu was spending time with his family and friends in Inaba. Yet again.

“I’m so glad you came, big brother!” Nanako cheered.

He chuckled. “I’m usually here. In fact, I can’t remember the last time I _wasn’t_ here.”

Dojima walked up to the group with some cake. “Now that you mention it, I can’t even remember when it was just me and Nanako.” he placed the cake on the living room table.

“Yea, more cake!” Nanako and Teddie pounced on it.

Naoto smiled. “You two are a mess.”

 

“Like, literally.” said Chie. “Especially Teddie.”

“That makes sense because they’re really messy!” Yukiko snorted. “HA HA HA!”

Chie sweatdropped and the rest of the group shook their heads.

“Huh?” Nanako looked confused.

Teddie wiped his mouth. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” Yosuke answered. “It wasn’t even funny in the first place.”

“Anyway, what’s actually funny is we all thought we’d never see Yu again but came back a month later!” Rise pointed.

Kanji grinned. “Yeah, and we were all like ‘Yu, please stay!’ and it’s like he never left!”

“Are you sure it was a month, Rise?” Yu asked. “Shit, as soon as I sat down on the train, Atlus called me about a spinoff of a spinoff or something. I don’t even think I went to my home city.” [ yes, I’m going to make fun of the milking of this game LOL.] 

“By the way, where are you from again, man?” Yosuke asked.

Yu thought long and hard about that. “Um… I think it started with a K…”

“He’s from Tokyo.” Dojima answered.

Everyone turned to him in shock.

“You remember that?” asked Yu.

“Yeah… and I wished you stayed there!” he stepped into the kitchen. “Damn!” he opened the fridge.

Yu looked sad. “Jeez…”

“Oh, don’t listen to that grumpy old man, Senpai!” Rise said. “We all love ya!”

“Yeah, we all know _you_ love him.” Chie took a sip of her drink. “You ‘confessed’ like you were in some cheesy teen slice-of-life romantic comedy.”

“Well, that was a mouth full,” Yu said.

‘Does that genre really exist?” Teddie asked. “‘Cause it sounds awesome!”

“Totally!” Yosuke agreed.

Naoto sighed in annoyance. “We _were_ in a cheesy teen slice-of-life romantic comedy. I don’t even recall the main point of our first adventure.”

She had a good point, everyone thought.

“Oh please!” Rise gave her the hand. “You were barely in it!”

“Thank. _God_.” she bit into her cookie.

Dojima exited the kitchen. “It was solving a murder mystery.” he opened his beer can. “At least, that was I was doing. I’m not sure what you kids were up to.” he chugged it down.

“We were-”

He swallowed. “And I don’t give a damn!” he threw the can in the trash.

“Wow, he knows more about our first game than we do…” Yu said, ashamed.

“Naturally,” Naoto said.

Rise scrolled up to Yu and gave him a suggestive smirk. “But I know a lot about you, Senpai!” she kissed him on the cheek.

 

He blushed.

Teddie got a little jealous. “Hey, wanna get to know me?”

She didn’t wanna waste her breath.

“Oh, we _know_ that, Rise!” Yukiko yelled. “That’s why you ran after the train the first time. Too bad it didn’t run you over…” she wore an evil smile.

The mood turned sour.

“Shit, that was stone cold.” Kanji said.

Rise looked away. “Remind me not to mess with you for now on.”

Yukiko looked shocked. “What? What’d I say that was so bad?”

Chie patted her on the back. “Never mind, Yukiko.”

Naoto fixed her hat. “You put her in her place, and that’s all that matters.”

Rise lipsmacked. “Whatever, missy!”

The hours flew by, and it was approaching midnight. Nanako fell asleep on the floor, and everyone was exhausted.

“Damn, I’m bushed.” Yosuke wiped his forehead.

“I never thought we’d agree to something, but I’m tired too!” Teddie was somehow able to cheer.

“I’m too tired to respond to that.”

Dojima massaged his aching forehead. “Why are you kids still in my house?”

“They can stay right, Uncle?”

He sank into the couch. “Whatever, kid.”

Midnight. On the dot.

The Midnight Channel flashed on the TV screen. For the millionth time.

Teddie recovered from his sluggishness. “Wow, the Midnight Channel!”

“You’re acting like you’ve never seen it before,” Chie said.

Dojima bounced off the couch and pointed to the TV. “What the fuck is this shit?!”

“The Midnight Channel.” Yu answered. “Teddie just said it.”

“Shut up, kid!”

“Dojima-san, this channel appears on rainy days at midnight... obviously.” Naoto said.

“Well, I’ll be…”

Rise clapped. “What an amazing explanation, detective!”

“Oh, hush! It’s too late for this!”

Dojima noticed that the rest of the group were acting normally. “You guys aren’t shocked?”

“Hell no.” Kanji answered. “We've been there plenty of times!”

“Yeah, it ain’t nothing new.” said Yosuke.

“I’m from there!” Teddie yelled.

Dojima didn’t know what to say. He was too damn tired anyway.

The TV was flashing scenes from Rise’s strip club dungeon.

She smirked. “Yay! This next adventure’s about me!”

Naoto glanced at her. “Don’t you already have a medium about you?”

She twirled. “Who can get enough of li’l old gorgeous me?”

“ _We_ can.” the girls answered.

“Well, _we_ can’t!” the boys yelled.

Dojima shook his head. “You kids are so-”

“Hey there, tired ass mother fuckers!” an ominous voice from the TV greeted. “Long time no see!”

Yosuke looked amazed. “OK, this is pretty new…”

Naoto sighed. “Now what?”

Chie and Kanji got into their fighting stances. “ We’re ready for anything!”

“So, it looks like you guys were having a big party without me-”

“It wasn’t much of a party.” said Teddie.

“I know, right?” Rise agreed.

“Ungrateful brats!” Dojima screamed.

“WHATEVER!!” the voice pierced the room and almost awakened Nanako. “The point is, you didn’t invite me-”

“We don’t know you.” Yu pointed out.

“Look, just let me finish my melodramatic villainous speech, OK?!”

Yosuke chuckled. “It’s really melodramatic, alright! What, are you PMSing or something? Ha ha!”

Kanji and Yu snickered.

“Man, fuck you! But screw it! I'm throwing my own little party and you’re all invited, whether you like it or not! HA HA HA!”

They were getting sucked into the TV world.

“Now _this_ is new!”

“What the hell’s going on?”

“WHOA!”

“Ahh!”

“I feel dizzy!”

When the group woke up, they were in Rise’s dungeon, surrounded by cameras and lights. They gathered themselves and Teddie handed everyone, including Dojima and Nanako, their special glasses.

“Oh, everything’s clear now.” Dojima said, looking around. This looks like a sex club, he thought.

“Wow, this is so neat!” Nanako jumped. “This looks like a dance club!”

Rise’s eyes flared open. “Uh, yeah, you can say that.”

“More like a dirty dancing club, but…” Chie said under her breath.

Dojima turned to her. “Like a what?”

“Nothing.”

“Rise, is this place appropriate for kids?”

She rubbed her ear. “Well… ummm…”

Someone turned on the lights and they blinded the team.

“HA HA HA! You’ll never guess what horrors I have in store! BWA HA HA!” it was that voice again.

Kanji was covering his eyes. “Before you tell us, can you dim these fucking lights? We value our eyesight!”

The lights were dimmed.

“Now, why’d you drag us here?” Yu asked. “And what do you want?”

“I wanna make each and everyone of you suffer! You’re in a hardcore porno flick game, and you have to travel around the TV world facing your Shadow selves’ most secret sexual fantasies! The whole world will be watching! HEH HEH HEH!”

...Who the hell developed this game?

Naoto was disgusted. “Out of all the…”

Dojima jerked. “Porn?!”

“Dojima, I’m sure your precious Nanako has seen some of your ‘hidden’ stash!” the voice cackled.

“WHAT?!”

“No, I haven’t.” Nanako said.

“Whew.” they were relieved.

“But I have seen those late night shows.” she stated. “Those shows with the girls in bikinis, right? I kinda like them! They make me feel warm and fuzzy.” she giggled.

They were in complete shock.

“I really am a bad father…”

“You’re just realizing that now, Uncle?”

“Oh, that’s just soft stuff, little Nanako!” the voice said. “If you like that, you’re gonna _love_ what I have planned!”

She cheered. “Oh, boy!”

Dojima sighed. “Oh, no…”

“Hey, my little cuz can't see this stuff!” Yu protested. “Let us outta here!”

The voice cackled. “Not that easy! You have to beat the game first, bitches!”

“And how do we do that?” Naoto asked.

“Didn’t I already answer that? Each of you have your own dungeon that you must beat to move on. If you can pass yours without masturbating to your Shadow’s fantasies, you’ll unlock your Porn Star Persona-”

“Porn Star Persona?!” Yu asked in disbelief. “What the fuck?”

“Never heard of that kinda Persona before.” Teddie said. “I didn’t even know that they even had different types.”

“I have hundreds of Personas,” Yu smirked.

“Yeah, yeah, we know!” Yosuke was annoyed.

Naoto crossed her arms. “Is this some kinda sick joke?”

“Sickest joke I’ve ever heard.” Kanji stated.

Chie looked flustered. “Porno Personas? Yosuke, this was your doing, wasn’t it?”

He snickered. “Ssssshhhiiittt, I wish! I outta thank person who came up with this! Personas with kinky sex powers? That’s friggin’ genius!”

“Too genius for _you_ to come up with!” Teddie laughed. “Chie, why would you think this was Yosuke’s idea?”

He grumbled.

“Then it was yours!” she pointed.

He smiled. “If I had the power to suck people in here and record Shadow porn, I would’ve done that a _beary_ long time ago!”

“Good point.”

Yukiko sighed. “Then who’s the ‘mastermind’ behind all this? Who the hell are you?”

“Well, I’m glad someone finally decided to ask!” the voice sounded sarcastic. “You can call me… ‘The Great Shadow Porno Director’!!”

Dead air.

She twisted her mouth. “The Great Shadow… Porno Director…”

Chie frowned. “Oh no, she’s about to…”

She looked furious. “That is the absolute stupidest-”

“Shit I’ve ever heard!” Kanji finished.

“That’s not your real name, is it?” Yu asked.

“Ha, of course not!” the voice answered. “My real identity a secret ‘till the near end of the game. ‘Till then, you’ll never be able to guess-”

“Hey, is that you, Adachi?” Dojima had enough of this foolishness. “I’d recognize that whiny, mousy voice anywhere!”

“Now that you mention it, that does sound like him…” Rise said.

Naoto looked down. “I can’t believe I didn’t realize it before…”

“Oh yeah, it _is_ that rat!” Kanji yelled.

“I still fucking hate you…” Yosuke scowled. “But on the other hand…” he spun around and did a somersault. “This is so fucking awesome! Thanks, man!”

“No prob!”

“But what the hell are you doing here?” asked Dojima. “You’re supposed to be locked away!”

“That’s his Shadow, I’m sure.” Yu said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Shadow Adachi sounded defeated.

Naoto raised an eyebrow. “Hold on, I thought a Shadow couldn’t exist without its host. The real Adachi nearby, is he?”

“No. I’ve come to avenge him and make you pay!”

Naoto eyed Teddie. “Sooo…”

“Uhh… some Shadows are beary intelligent and can devise a ridiculous but super sexy scheme because the host’s hatred is so strong that the Shadow can exist without him?” he shrugged.

For the first time in forever, everyone stared at Teddie with respect.

“Wow bear, I never thought I’d say this with a straight face, but you actually said something that didn’t sound like shit from the mouth.” Yosuke “complemented”.

Chie and Kanji nodded their heads. “Yeeeaaahhhh…”

Rise snuck behind Yu, cowering in fear. “Senpai, I’m scared…”

“Me too, Rise. Me too.”

“Thhhaaattt’sss rrrriiiggghttttt, Teddie!” Shadow Adachi yelled. “At least, it is for this game. Besides, my host has spent more time out of prison since the original P4 than in it! Ha ha!”

“True,” Yu said.

“But he shouldn’t be in there in the first place! He would’ve gotten away with his crimes too, if it wasn’t for you meddling kids, and that damn bear!”

“Teddie Teddie Dooooo!!” he howled.

Uh, OK then…

“I take back what I said, bear.”

Chie and Kanji nodded in agreement. “Yeeeahhh…”

Rise stood beside Yu. “I’m no longer scared. Whew!”

“Me either.”

“What? What’d I say?”

“I thought what he said was pretty funny, but I didn’t feel like laughing.” Yukiko said.

Chie sighed.

Naoto raised her hands in the air. “Argh, none of this is logical!”

Shadow Adachi was bewildered. “Uh anyway, you might have luckily guessed who I am, but you’ll never guess where I am-”

“Is that where you are, Adachi?” Nanako pointed to a door with a sign that read “The Great Shadow Porno Director’s Directing Porno Room”.

“What?! Even the kid?! Bullshit! You must’ve cheated!”

“Does this game even have cheat codes?” Kanji asked.

“You have to be blind not to see that.” Yu stated. “Though we’re just now noticing it. I dunno how we missed it. It’s written in really big black letters. Are you special, Adachi?”

“Was it necessary to write ‘porno’ and ‘director’ twice?” Yukiko asked.

“I guess we’re all special in our very own way!” Teddie laughed.

Yosuke giggled.

“You’re just like the regular Adachi- a fucking dumbass!” Dojima yelled.

“Hey, you guys were the ones who took sixty hours to find out that it was my host that did it!”

“Did what?” Chie asked.

“Yeah, what?” Teddie asked.

“What, what?” Nanako asked, confused.

Naoto lipsmacked. “It would’ve taken half that time if I was in the party from the beginning. I could’ve done it all by myself!”

“You could’ve done WHAT?!” Kanji screamed. “Damn, stop speaking in code!”

She rubbed her forehead. Why wasn’t I a character in _Professor Layton_ , she thought.

“Anyway, he would’ve gotten away with it too if- oh wait, I already said that.” Shadow Adachi realized. “Though it would’ve made more sense here…”

Dojima was gonna bust a blood vessel. “Adachi, you-”

“Hey, hey, HEY! That’s ‘The Great Shadow Porno Director’ to you!”

They were silent.

“Dude, no one gonna’s call you that.” Yosuke said.

“ARGH! Fine! I also go by ‘The Great Director’, ‘Sexy Shadow’, ‘The Great Shadow’, ‘Porno Shadow’, ‘Shadow with the Porno’...”

Two minutes later…

“... ‘Shady Shadow’, ‘Shadowman’, ‘Director Dick’, and ‘Shadowy Director’.” he took a breather.

Naoto was beyond dumbfounded. “You _do_ know those were fifty variants of the same name, right?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Yu said. “We’re not calling you any of those.”

“Actually, Director Dick’s a good porn director name.” Yosuke admitted.

“That’s what I thought too!” Shadow Adachi said.

“And Shady Shadow’s really cool!” Nanako cheered.

“Thanks, Nanako!”

Dojima swung his fist. “Don’t thank her, dumbass!”

Rise was still in “deep” thought. “Whoa, who would’ve gotten away with what, now?”

“OH, WHAT’S THE FUCKING POINT?!” Shadow Adachi screamed.

“Exactly, what’s the point?” Yukio sounded down. “I mean, what do they want from us? And why are they doing this?”

He banged on his equipment. “THEY! Who the fuck is they?! It’s just me! ME!!”

“But I bet you’re ultimately controlled by some ‘real’ final boss.” Kanji said.

He gasped. “How’d you know?”

“We’ve been in too many games, man.”

Yukiko looked surprised. “Just you, Adachi… no, I meant Atlus. Sorry!”

“Oh, it’s OK!”

“Why does Atlus keep putting us in game after game after game…?” she asked the team.

They couldn’t answer.

Rise shrugged. “Maybe Atlus figured since they’ve been ‘whoring’ us out metaphorically, they might as well do it literally?”

“Oh, that makes sense!”

“Are you sure you didn’t mean figuratively?” Naoto asked.

“Speaking of games, how do you play this one?” Chie asked.

“Beats me.” Kanji answered. “You know a lotta games come with flimsy manuals these days.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell you everything you need to know!” Shadow Adachi assured.

They sulked. “We’re screwed…”

“Who’s going first?” Yu asked.

“Dumb roll… Yosuke!” Shadow Adachi answered.

He did a flip. “Awesome!”

Rise looked around. “Whoa, hold the phone! This is my dungeon, so _I_ should go first!”

Yosuke laughed. “Don’t hate the playa, hate the game!” he popped his collar.

“I hate this game!” Naoto yelled.

“Yosuke, you ain’t got no game.” Teddie smiled.

“Eff you, bear!”

“So why does this game start in my dungeon if I’m not going first?”

Yu closed his eyes. “I don’t think any player would get past the first dungeon if it was yours. It’d be too hard.”

Yosuke stroked his bulge. “I’m getting hard just thinking about it…”

Teddie was drooling. “Me too…”

Me three, Naoto thought.

Yu rubbed his hips. “Now that you mention it…”

Shadow Adachi cackled. “Wow, Yosuke! You’d never make it past your dungeon in anything beyond French Vanilla mode!”

They were confused.  _“Huh?”_

 

“I’ll explain later.” he opened a door with a sign that said “Yosuke’s Dungeon” in big black letters.

Chie sweat dropped. “I can’t believe we didn’t see that…”

Teddie looked up. “Are you blind, Adachi? Do you need a pair of my special glasses?”

“No, I- I mean, man, fuck you, bear!”

“I tell him that everyday,” Yosuke stated.

The rest of them searched the room and saw doors with signs like “Kanji’s Dungeon” and “Yukiko’s Dungeon” in… very big black letters.

Rise fixed her glasses. “How can we _not_ have seen these?”

“So, this is like a hub?” Kanji asked.

“Yeah!” Shadow Adachi answered.

“Who the hell uses hubs anymore?” Chie asked.

Yu shook his head. “Adachi, this is really bad level design.”

“Even with using _my_ dungeon from the original P4 as a base!”

Yosuke looked bummed. “How could someone so pervy and clever be so careless and stupid?”

“This whole plan is fucking stupid!” Dojima yelled. “It-” he saw a door with an exit sign on top of it and “EXIT!!!” written in… humongous red letters. “There’s the exit! Let’s go, Nanako!”

“Aww man!” she pouted.

Shadow Adachi summoned a black hole near the door. “Not so fast, Dojima! I’ve set booby traps all over that door! I’m not _that_ stupid!”

“But you’re stupid?” Yu asked.

“Yes, I’m- no, wait!”

Teddie drolled again. “Mmmm… boobies…”

Yukiko wore a wryly expression. “Um… why are there two exit signs there?”

“Because I get confused with all the similar looking doors so I had to separate the exit door from the others!”

Nanako raised an eyebrow. “But that’s the only door with an exit sign already…”

“My eight-year-old’s smarter than you, Adachi!”

He grumbled. “You wanna get this shit started or what?!”

Yosuke jumped. “Hell yeah!” he dashed into his door.

“Yosuke, WAIT!” Yu and the others ran after him.

The group soon caught up with him; he was standing around in his dungeon, a sex shop version of Junes.

“Junes?” he crossed his arms and pouted. “I fucking hate this store!”

“I love Junes!” Nanako shouted.

“We know,” Yu said.

“This is a really interesting version of it!”

Dojima sighed. “Too interesting…”

She grabbed a vibrator and turned it on. “Ooooh, it vibrates! Dad, can we play with this someday? I’ve never seen a toy like this before!”

Kids said the darnest things, didn’t they?

He swiped it from her hands and threw it off screen. “It’s not a toy for kids!”

“Why not?”

“Never mind!”

Rise picked up a dildo and felt on the head. “Hmm, it feels real… does Junes actually sell this stuff?”

“Of course not!” Yosuke answered. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t stop bragging about this place!”

“Now where’s Shadow-”

"Oooh Yosuke, work me harder!” a female voice in the air moaned.

They looked around in a panic.

“What was that?” Chie asked.

“Yosuke, you’re such a hard boss!” a second female voice screamed. “Your hard dick in my wet pussy just feels so good! Mmm… get even harder so you can keep banging against my G-spot! OOOHHH!” she had a loud orgasm.

The boys got a nosebleed.

“Wwooowww, man!” Yosuke squealed.

“Are these the girls in bikinis?” Nanako’s eyes sparkled.

Dojima and Yu gasped.

“Well, well, well, it looks like you’ve made a huge mess on yourself and the floor!” a voice similar to Yosuke’s said. “Clean up on aisle sixty-nine!”

“His Shadow?!” Yukiko asked.

Yosuke licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. “Ooohh yeeeaaahhh, bbbaaabbbyyy!”

The girls covered their heads. “Oh, noooo…”


	2. Yosuke's Dungeon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave me a kudos! I didn't think I'd get so many LOL.

Yosuke couldn’t contain himself. “Ooohhh mmmaannn, I can’t wait to get this party started!”

“Well, _we_ can!” the girls complained.

Nanako looked around. “Where’s the party?”

Dojima squeezed Nanako’s hand tighter. “Where’s Adachi? I swear, when I find that-”

“What’s up again, bitches?!” Shadow Adachi called.

The group pulled out their weapons.

“Where is he?” Naoto panicked.

“Up here!” the TVs on the ceiling turned on.

They looked up.

He waved. “How are you losers doing? HA HA HA!”

“Hi, Adachi-san!” Nanako waved back.

“Don’t wave at him!” Dojima yelled.

“Oh, hi.” he said.

Kanji grimaced. “Who’d wanna see your ugly mug on TV?”

“Actually, he’s really cute.” Rise admitted. “The real Adachi, anyway. The Shadow not so much.”

Shadow Adachi was taken aback. “Wha? We look exactly the same, you worthless, dumb bitch!”

“She _is_ a worthless, dumb bitch.” Yukiko snickered.

Chie playfully punched her shoulder. “That was great!”

Kanji chuckled.

Rise pouted.

“You realise he’s a killer, right?” Yosuke asked Rise.

“... He killed who?”

“Are you serious?!”

“Serious about what?”

“Idiots,” Dojima and Naoto said.

“Uh, anyway, let me explain the game’s mechanics.” Shadow Adachi began. “There are seven difficulty modes, five of which are available now. From easiest to hardest- Vanilla, French Vanilla, Kinky, Hardcore, and All Night Long, Baby!”

Kanji played with his chin. “So that’s Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, and Very Hard, right?”

“Bingo.”

Yosuke smirked. “Adachi, you didn’t have to change the names of the different modes; the normal ones work just fine. Especially Hard and Very Hard. Get it?” he winked.

Everyone laughed.

“Yeah, I get it!” Kanji smiled.

“And Rise’s level would be ‘Very Easy'!” Yukiko snorted. “HA HA HA!”

Everyone almost died laughing.

Chie slapped Yukiko’s shoulder. “Yukiko, you killed it!”

Yosuke was rolling on the floor. “That was too good!”

“You’ve gotta warn us before saying something that funny!” Yu was holding his stomach.

Rise growled.

“Yo, she’s so ‘easy’ that Adachi would have to create a new mode just for her- Very, Very Easy!” Kanji snickered to himself.

They giggled.

“Wow, that was very, very clever, Kanji!” she gave him the hand.

“I thought that was beary, beary funny!” Teddie chuckled.

Everyone stopped laughing.

“Wait, if the first two modes are ice cream flavors, then shouldn’t the others be too?” he asked.

They gawked at him. “What?”

“Like shouldn’t the harder modes be something like Strawberry or Chocolate?”

“Oh, I love strawberry ice cream!” Yukiko shouted.

“Nah, it should be something exotic like Black Cherry or Raspberry.” Rise said.

“I like those!” Nanako said.

“Maybe the harder modes should be something like Cookies n’ Cream and Pecan Twist.” said Yosuke.

“How about the whip cream and sprinkles?” asked Kanji.

“How about the mini marshmallows and gummy bears?” Chie asked.

“How about frozen yogurt?” Yu asked.

“WHAT’RE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!” Shadow Adachi, Dojima, and Naoto screamed.

“Whoops, sorry!” they bowed.

“So, what’re the other two modes?” Yu asked.

Shadow Adachi nodded. “Can’t tell ya. You’ll have to beat the game first.”

“Damn.”

“So, Yosuke...” he smirked at him. “Which mode will you chose?”

He allowed his eyes to wander. “I chose- wait! What’s the difference between each of the modes?”

“The Shadows are tougher on the harder modes, duh!” Kanji answered.

“Actually, there’s more to it than that.” Shadow Adachi admitted. “Not only do they get tougher on each mode, but the porn scenes at the end of each floor get hotter. And since you can’t get aroused-”

“Hold up- a porn scene at the end of each floor?” Yukiko asked. “What’s that all about?”

“I’ll explain in a bit.”

Everyone moaned.

Naoto still couldn’t believe all this nonsense. “Is there anything else we need to know about the modes?”

“In fact, there is!” he replied. “Like I just said, you can't express your arousal in certain ways depending on which mode you choose. On Vanilla, you can do anything but touch yourself down there. On French Vanilla, you can do anything but masturbate and touch your torso. On Kinky, anything but masturbate, touch your torso, and any other part of your body. On Hardcore, you can’t touch any part of you nor can you moan. And On All Night Long, Baby!, you can’t get aroused at all. No touching, no moaning, no blushing, no hard-ons, no nothing. Ha.”

They all protested. This was gonna be their very hardest adventure yet. No pun intended.

Teddie shook his fist at the TV. “How are we supposed to watch our Shadow selves fuck without jacking off! That’s impossible!”

“These are some fucked up rules, man!” Kanji yelled.

“Even the easiest mode sounds like a tremendous challenge…” Yukiko trailed off.

“Even I have to say that these rules are unreasonable,” said Naoto.

“You’re fucking evil, Adachi!” Yosuke pointed to the screen.

He cackled.

“Man, this is bull!” Rise gave him the finger. “Fuck. YOU!”

“If I wasn’t the main character, I’d be freaking out.” Yu rubbed his nape.

“These are not cool rules!” Chie stomped.

Dojima cracked up. “Adachi, do you really think these oversexed kids can watch live porn without wanting to fuck themselves silly?”

“HA HA HA! I know they can’t! That’s why I created this game in the first place!!”

“Damn evil genius.”

Nanako looked troubled. “What’s wrong with touching yourself down there? I do it sometimes.”

They stared at her.

Naoto shrugged. “It’s normal for kids to do that.”

“True.”

Nanako smiled. “Sometimes, I do it in the Junes bathroom because I love the store so much!”

They frowned.

“That’s not so normal, at least not around here.” Naoto said.

Yu shook his head. “I knew her obsession with Junes wasn’t normal…”

“You and me both.” said Yosuke.

Dojima closed his eyes. “So that was why she stayed so long in there…” he reopened them and looked straight at her. “Nanako, we’re not going to Junes for a long time.”

“What? Wwwhhhyyy?” she asked.

“Because your father says so.”

She kicked his angle. “Dumb daddy!”

He hopped on one foot. “Ow!”

Yu chuckled. “He can be pretty dumb sometimes.”

“Shut up!”

They laughed.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but… what’ll happen if we act on our… sexual impulses?” Naoto asked.

“Sexual impulses…?” everyone raised an eyebrow.

“You’d have to fight a miniboss.” Shadow Adachi answered.

“I see.”

He turned to Yosuke. “So, buddy… which mode do you chose?”

Yosuke pointed at the screen. “We’re not buddies!”

He rolled his eyes. “Just chose, bitch.”

Hmm, which one should I pick? Yosuke thought. I don’t think I could survive Hardcore or All Night Long, Baby! mode, but I don’t wanna pick Vanilla mode or I’ll look like a pussy. Dammit, this is too much! Maybe I should pick the easy mode, since I’m first.

“French Vanilla.”

He laughed. “I knew you’d pick that one! I’m right every time!”

He remembered what Shadow Adachi said a while ago. “Damn!”

“So…” he smirked. “are you bitches ready?!”

“HELL YEAH!” everyone but Dojima and Naoto cheered.

Dojima sighed. “Let’s just get this over with…”

Naoto cocked her pistol. “Let’s.”

“You two are no fun!” Nanako whined.

Shadow Adachi opened the door to the first floor. “OK, let’s roll!”

They readied their weapons and hurried through it.

“Dad, big bro, I’m scared...” Nanako cowered next to her father.

“It’s OK, Nanako. Hold my hand.”

“We won’t let anyone hurt you!” Yu assured.

“Yeah!” Chie said.

They were trekking across the empty hallways for about ten minutes.

Rise held on to Yu. “Anyone have a flashlight?”

“No.”

“Hell no.” Kanji answered.

“Why would anyone have one of those?” asked Yukiko.

“Cause it’s dark!” Rise pouted.

“Dojima and me have one.” Naoto said.

“Then use it, genius!”

“We need to preserve its energy.”

“Flashlights won’t do much good here anyways.” Teddie stated.

Rise lipsmacked as loud as she could.

“This game outta be called _P4: Scrolling All Night._ ” Kanji said. “We’ve walking forever and still nothing! It’s driving me up the fuckin’ wall!”

Yosuke shrugged. “Well, this is still the very first floor.”

“Yosuke, your level is as lame as you.” Chie said.

He lightly shoved her. “And I’d bet your level will be as brainless as you!”

She shoved him into Yukiko.

“DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN!” she knocked him upside his head.

“OUCH! I’m sorry!”

Dojima massaged a vessel popping up his neck. “This game should’ve been called _P4: Trapped with Loud, Stupid Kids All Night_!!”

”Actually, that’d be an apt title.” Naoto said.

“Uncle, the first word didn’t end in ‘-ing’ ”

He stopped and banged his fist on the shelf. “SHUT THE-”

Groaning sounds echoed across the hallway.

“Shadows?!” Teddie looked around.

Kanji slammed his chair. “Finally!”

Dozens of long, oozing tentacles swarmed around them. The group was trying to fend them off.

“For goodness sake, tentacles?” Naoto was shooting the tips.

Rise protected herself and the Dojimas with Himiko. “This is so like a hentai game! Damn, I’m already excited!” she squealed.

“I know, right?” Yosuke agreed. “I mean, tentacles! This is too fuckin’ awesome!” two tentacles grabbed his legs and hanged him upside down. “OK, this is not so awesome!” a third tentacle rubbed his crotch, making him hard.

“Thank goodness!” Chie kicked a tentacle.

Yosuke’s pants flew off and the tentacle’s tip ran along his foreskin. “I take back what I said.” he moaned. “This is awesome!”

“There are too many of them!” Yu yelled. “Come… Izanagi!”

Izanagi appeared before the group.

The Dojimas were wide-eyed.

“What the hell is that?!” Dojima pointed in fear.

“A Persona.” Rise answered.

“Cool!” Nanako cheered.

“Persona?!” Dojima jerked. “What in the-”

“Izanagi, use Zio!!” Yu commanded.

Izanagi struck the tentacles down with Zio, but they soon crawled on the team’s legs again.

Yu was trying to shake them off. “Shit, that didn’t work!”

Kanji squished one of them. “What the fuck are we gonna do?”

Shadow Adachi cackled. “Regular Persona attacks won’t work on these Shadows!”

“WHAT?!” Everyone shouted.

“Looks like you’ll have to find another way to defeat them! HA HA HA!!!”

Yukiko backed up. “Could this be… the end?”

Naoto shook her head. “No way…”

“Your friends need your help…” a familiar voice called out to Yu.

Yu jumped. “Huh?!” the room turned white.

When he woke up, he found himself in the backseat of the Velvet Limo-err, Velvet Room.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.” Igor greeted.

Yu rubbed his eyes. “I know where I am, thanks. I’ve been here, like what, a thousand times?”

Margaret gave him an icy glare. “Show my master some respect!”

“Ouch, fiesty.”

“It’s alright, Margaret.” Igor said. “Calm down.”

She bit her nail. “Fine.”

His eyes were on Yu. “I'll make this brief.”

Thank god, he thought.

“I’m afraid your current Persona powers won’t suffice for this adventure. So, I’m granting you the ability to summon Porn Star Personas, personas that represent different facts of your sexuality.”

So that was what Adachi was talking about, Yu thought.

Margeret summoned a tarot card. “And to further aid you, we’re entrusting you with the Wild Card ability, enabling you to summon multiple Porn Star Persona. As a gift, you’ll receive Freaking Yu. Use it wisely.”

That name made him chuckle like a kid. “I bet you want me to freak you, am I right?” he winked.

They had enough of his rudeness and stupidity, so they threw him out the car.

Yu woke up to his friends getting pounded.

Yosuke was busy slashing off the tentacle’s tips. “Dude, what’re you doing? This is no time for daydreaming!”

OK, time to save my friends, he thought. He pulled out a pair of sex dice outta nowhere and threw it. “Let’s go… FREAKING YU!”

It appeared as a grey humanoid figure with nine thick, twenty-four inch cocks.

Everyone’s eyes were glued to the new Persona. “Freaking Yu?!”

“What the freak?” Nanako asked.

“Use Shockspine!”

Freaking Yu electrocuted the Shadows, and they were defeated.

Everyone was amazed, confused, and speechless.

Yosuke gulped. “Well, uh, OOOKKKK then…" he looked away.

Kanji got a nosebleed. “W-w-where’d that thing come from?!”

I wonder if three of those dicks could fit inside me, Rise thought.

Naoto turned around. “At least you defeated them.”

Chie and Yukiko covered their eyes.

“I wish I had a Persona like that!” Teddie exclaimed.

“That was so cool!” Nanako jumped.

“No it wasn’t,” said Dojima.

Shadow Adachi clapped. “Well, well, well, it looks like Yu here has his Porn Star Persona! Congrats!”

He smirked.

Chie pointed to him. “How’d he get his?”

“The Velvet Room.” Yu answered.

They raised an eyebrow. “Velvet Room?”

“What’s that?” Nanako asked.

Naoto shrugged. “A room full of velvet, I’m guessing?”

“How do we get ours?” asked Kanji.

“By beating your dungeons.” Shadow Adachi answered.

“Cool.”

Yosuke looked up at the TV. “By the way, what’s my dungeon called?”

Shadow Adachi pulled his hair. “ARGH! It’s called ‘Yosuke’s Dungeon’! Didn’t you see it written in big black letters?! Man, you kids are so fuckin’ stupid!”

Everyone wore a blank expression.

“ ‘My dungeon’?” Yosuke asked in disgust. “Adachi, you’re a-”

“Hey, it’s ‘The Great Shadow Porno Director’ to you!”

“Ain’t gonna call you that!” said Kanji.

“I’ve got a new nickname for you.” Dojima scrowled. “Shadow Dumbass.”

They laughed.

Shadow Adachi didn’t find that funny. “No one’s calling me that!”

Yu smiled. “It suits you.”

“LIKE HELL!”

Yosuke patted Dojima on his shoulder. “Dojima-san, you’re the man!”

He gave Yosuke a disapproving look, and the latter backed away. “Don’t touch me. Don’t ever touch me.”

He bowed. “S-sorry!” he eyed the screen. “Can I name my dungeon?”

“It already has a-” he sighed. “Sure, whatever.”

“Then I’ll name it…” he spun around. “Juicy Junes!”

Rise giggled. “Oh, I get it!”

“Where’s the juice?” Nanako was sorting through the shelves.

“Nanako, stop that!” Dojima ordered.

“OK…” she obeyed.

Naoto grumbled. “Can we please move on?”

“Hell yeah!” Yosuke dashed to the end of the floor.

“Wait, Yosuke!!” they ran towards him.

The group bumped into Yosuke, who was drooling over a scene with Saki and his Shadow.

“What the fuck is this?” Yu asked.

“Look, there’s two Yosuke-chans!” Nanako pointed.

“That’s his Shadow,” said Naoto.

“Oh great, there are two of those brats?!” Dojima asked.

“Unfortunately,” Chie answered.

Shadow Adachi played a cheesy song. “This is called… ‘Raise Me Higher’!”

Rise looked dumbfounded. “This is… like a cheap porno video.”

“That’s the point!”

“Oh.”

Yosuke quieted them down. “Shoosh! It’s starting!”

Shadow Saki approached Shadow Yosuke like a beggar in his dad’s office. “Yosuke… I’ve been a good employee. Can I get a raise now?”

He smirked. “If you want a raise, then raise that apron!”

Yosuke pointed to his Shadow. “Hey, I’d never say that!”

“Don’t say that,” Yu said.

Shadow Saki looked down and slowly started to lift her apron.

Yosuke jerked.

“Oh, I remember that girl!” Teddie yelled.

Chie rolled her eyes. “Talk about being ten minutes late.”

“Huh? I was here the whole time.”

She sighed.

Shadow Saki’s apron was on the floor. “Now…?”

Shadow Yosuke nodded. “Not yet, silly! Come closer.”

She stepped towards him.

“OK.” he struggled to remove his apron and pants. “Now sit on Big boss’ chair.”

The group was startled.

“Nanako shouldn’t be seeing this!” Dojima wrapped a blindfold around his daughter’s eyes.

She grabbed onto his pants. “I can’t see!”

“Good!”

He knows I can still hear what’s going on right, she thought.

“She can still hear everything, Uncle.”

“SHUT UP!”

Shadow Saki sat on Shadow Yosuke’s lap.

He tapped her off. “Oh no, not like that! I meant…” he grabbed his dick. “Sit on Big Boss’ big dick.”

“Your dick isn’t big!” Rise called.

“Word,” Kanji agreed.

Yosuke gave them the finger.

Shadow Saki got on her knees and was flicking the head with her tongue. Done with the teasing, she ran along his foreskin and started taking him in one inch at a time.

He slanted in his chair. “Damn, Saki… your mouth on my cock is so… aaahhhh…”

Yosuke was already hard.

The rest of the team were turned on as well.

Without warning, Shadow Saki swallowed the rest of Shadow Yosuke’s cock and sucked it.

He grabbed her hair and was thrusting in and out of her mouth. His dick was roughly banging against her throat, so she broke free from his grip and licked his balls.

“Whoa!” Yosuke stepped back.

“She’s licking his nuts too?” Rise smirked. “Wow, this Saki girl must’ve been a real slut-”

“HEY!”

Yu shrugged. “Nah. If she’ll lick his ass, then you can say-”

“YU!”

“What? I’m just saying…”

Dojima rubbed his forehead. “You slutty kids are driving me nuts!”

“I’m about to cum.” Shadow Yosuke said. “Stop.”

Shadow Saki stood up and fixed her hair.

“OK, now sit on me.”

Chie’s mouth was crooked. “I’d rather stand for all eternity.”

Yosuke scowled at her. “He’s not talking to you, stupid!”

“Doesn’t matter!”

“I would, but I’m not wet enough.” Shadow Saki said. “Actually, I’m not wet at all.”

He grinned. “Sucking me didn’t turn you on?”

“Who’d get turned on by that?” Teddie asked.

“Tch.” Yosuke rolled his eyes.

She dropped her panties and stepped outta them. “If you want me to sit on you, then get me wet. Simple as that.”

“...!” the group was shocked to see her bottomless.

Yosuke’s member throbbed.

“Talking back to the boss is uncalled for.” Shadow Yosuke stated.

She lifted a leg and rested it on his thigh. “So friggin’ what?”

He blushed and smirked. “Hmph.” he allowed two fingers to roam freely inside her warm, tight walls.

“Ooooh… Yosuke… the way your fingers slide so deep into me…” she arched her back. “Mmmm… work me, baby…”

The group released a long, loud moan.

That girl sounds like the bikini girls on midnight TV, Nanako thought. I like this.

I’ve never been so damn hard in my life, Yosuke thought. “ADACHI, DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!!”

Naoto winced. “Were all those exclamation points necessary?”

“He’s really frustrated,” Yu said.

Shadow Adachi cackled. “Is it already too hard for you? Dude, this is on easy mode! HA HA HA!”

Yosuke grumbled.

“Ready to sit on me now?” Shadow Yosuke slid his fingers out and rubbed her clit.

She moaned. “Yes…”

He guided her on his pre-cumming dick and she took him all in. Then, she started to jump on him; they groaned as her thighs bounced on his.

“AHH.. Yosuke! God, your throbbing cock’s making my walls wanna explode! DAMN!”

He was squeezing her boobs. “Hold on, baby, how’re you gonna clean up that big of a mess?”

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!” she came all over her thighs, his legs, and the floor beneath him.

The group got nosebleeds.

Teddie glanced at Yosuke. “Still not gonna jerk off?”

“Shut the eff up, bear!!”

Shadow Saki and Shadow Yosuke flopped to the ground, panting.

‘‘So… what’re we gonna do about this mess?” he asked.

She smirked. ‘’We have tongues, don’t we? Why don’t you tell me?”

He smirked back and rested his head between her legs.

The scene disappeared.

“Hey, what the hell?!” they protested.

Shadow Adachi laughed. “Sorry, guys, but this is just the French Vanilla mode.”

“Damn you, Yosuke!!!” they shot him fiery glares.

“How’s this my fault…?”

“Anyway, congrats Yosuke!” Shadow Adachi clapped. “Now you can move on!”

“To the next dungeon?” Naoto hoped.

“No, silly! To the next floor!”

“Uuuuggghhhhh…”

Yosuke’s dick was fighting to pop out his pants. “Hey, can I jerk off now?”

“Sure.” Shadow Adachi answered.

‘‘Whew, thank god!’' he dashed to a corner, pulled his pants down, and stroked his erection.

The girls grimaced. “Eww, gross!”

Yu chuckled. “Don’t worry, girls, you’ll be doing that too.”

Yukiko and Chie stomped on his feet.

“Ow!”

Five minutes later, the group was exploring the second floor.

‘‘Dad, can I take off the blindfold now?”

“Oh sure.”

She removed it and gave it back to him.

Black tentacles crawled on the shelves.

“SHADOWS!”

Rise protected the Dojimas with Himiko and the rest of the group fought the Shadows with their melee weapons.

“Freaking Yu, use Shockspine!”

The Shadows were fried.

“How can you say that with a straight face?” Naoto asked.

He shrugged.

Freaking Yu leveled up three times and learned a new skill, Lights Out.

“Cool, he learned something new.” Yu said. “‘ Lights Out’... oh, it’s a dark instant kill attack.”

“Nice!” Kanji grinned.

“So these Personas can level up too?” asked Chie.

“Duh,” Yosuke answered.

Dojima raised two fingers in the air. “Two questions: what’s a Persona and what’s a Shadow?”

“You’re just now asking that, Uncle?”

“A Persona is like a ‘mask’ that someone wears in the outside world, and a Shadow is a part of the personality that someone wants to keep hidden.” Teddie answered.

He looked up. “I’m sorry I asked.”

“Then why did you?!”

Yu pointed ahead. “We should get going before more Shadows show up.”

Yosuke walked ahead of him. “Says the only person who has a Porn Star Persona.”

“Ignore him.” Chie followed.

The rest of them trailed behind her.

Yu’s Porn Star Persona warded off the other Shadows with his Shockspine attack.

The crew bumped into a horrifed-looking Yosuke.

“W-w-what the fuck is this shit?” he asked in terror.

His Shadow self and Shadow Yu were chilling in the latter’s room, smoking pot.

Yu grinned. “Hey, this showcases our real off screen hobbies!”

“That explains everything…” Dojima said.

Nanako kicked Yu’s ankle. “Big bro, drugs aren’t cool!”

“You gotta do drugs to get past all the stupid stuff we have to do.” Chie stated.

“True dat.” Kanji agreed.

“Tch, I had to snort cocaine to even read P4’s script.” said Naoto. “I showed up late because I ODed.”

“Shoot, I love me some good cocaine!” Rise smiled.

Nanako slapped her shin. “Rise-chan!”

She looked down at her and chuckled. “Why would you think of me as good role model?”

“I know, right?” Yukiko agreed. “Where on Earth did you get that idea?”

Rise turned to her. “Oh, please, Yukiko! Like you don’t do hard drugs, too!”

She got into one of her laughter fits. “I haven’t been sober since _Persona 4 Golden_! Ha ha ha!” she snorted.

They sweatdropped.

“Are you sure it wasn’t before then?” Chie asked.

“Speaking of which, when’re we getting a break?” Yosuke asked Shadow Adachi.

“After the next two dungeons.”

They whined.

“This goes against character rights!” Rise complained.

Shadow Adachi was perplexed. “You’ve been in eight main games and over forty spinoffs. What kinda ‘rights’ do you have?”

She didn’t answer.

“Damn, that’s depressing…” Yu had his head down.

“Maybe this’ll cheer you up!” Shadow Adachi exclaimed. “This clip is called… ‘Hit Me!’”

He sulked. “Someone hit me.”

Dojima punched him in the shoulder.

“Ow!” he backed away from him. “What was that for?”

“You asked!”

“I wasn’t being serious!”

“Wow, I’m shocked.”

Shadow Yu puffed some smoke. “Damn, this is some good weed and some good porn. What’cha think, Yosuke?”

“I’m too busy jacking off to tell you.” Shadow Yosuke answered.

Nanako blushed. “Is this the way boys touch themselves down there? And why’re there two big bros?”

“Yes, and that’s my Shadow.” Yu answered.

Dojima palmed his forehead. “Damn, I forgot the blindfold!” he rushed to wrap it around her eyes.

“Again No fair!”

“It’s fair.”

Shadow Yu’s dick turned even harder from watching his friend. “Say, uhhh… do you need help with that?”

“!” everyone jerked.

That’s why I’ve never been in his room because something like this could happen, Yosuke thought. “Adachi, what the fuck is this shit?!”

‘’You asked that already.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t know you were pretty gay, Yosuke.” Teddie said. “Then again, maybe I did.” he snickered.

“Eff you, bear!”

“Uh, no.”

Shadow Yosuke smirked, put out his blunt and pulled his pants down. “Dude, you read my mind.”

Chie rolled her eyes. “A porn video about watching a porn video. You put a lotta thought into this, huh?”

“Who’re you talking to?” Yosuke and Shadow Adachi asked.

“Both of you!”

Shadow Yu threw his blunt out the window, took off his pants, and swaggered up to Shadow Yosuke. Then, he got on his knees and made loud sucking sounds with his mouth.

Yu and Yosuke covered their eyes. “No homo!”

Kanji was getting a hard-on.

Rise grinded her teeth. “Yu’s my man!”

Chie lipsmacked. “Uh, that’s just his Shadow. Like, duh.”

“Same difference!”

“Talk about a crazy bitch,” Yukiko said.

“You’re crazier than I am!”

She pulled out a large hatchet outta nowhere. “NO I’M NOT!!”

Rise and Chie shrieked. “Put that thing away!”

“Damn Yu… I just wanna cum in your mouth, on your face, back, chest, and thighs…” Shadow Yosuke moaned.

Yosuke became hard despite himself.

Kanjia was squeezing his member so hard it almost turned blue.

This is just ridiculous, Dojima thought.

Before his partner could cum, Shadow Yu stood up and glided his erection in his mouth. “I’ll take your word on that.” he was thrusting in and out of his hot, wet mouth.

Shadow Yosuke used one hand to grab Shadow Yu’s thighs and the other to message the inside of his butt.

He shivered. “Try and.. slide a finger or two in there…”

“In easy mode!” they were shocked.

“Sure, it’s whatever.” Shadow Adachi answered. “It’s not like he’s gonna fist him or anything.”

Damn, Kanji thought.

The Shadow pair were now it the sixty-nine position slobbering on the other person’s cock. Sounds of groaning and sucking echoed through the room.

Yosuke was rubbing his nape. Oh my goodness, he thought.

This is pretty good soft-core yaoi, Chie thought. Like in a manga.

“I’d say this is kinda hot.” Rise said.

“I”d agree.” Kanjia nodded.

I didn’t wanna admit it before, but I’d kill to be in Yosuke’s place, Dojima thought.

“Now hit me!” Shadow Yosuke ordered after they were done sucking each other off.

Shadow Yu smirked. “Hit you where?”

He buried his face in the pillow and lifted his ass.

“Ooohhh!” he spanked his buttcheek until it turned red.

“Oh yeah, I like it rough!” he screamed.

While marking his other cheek with his hand, he patted his balls.

The scene faded.

“Whew, what a relief!” Yosuke puffed.

Yu uncovered his eyes. “You’re telling me. That was a nightmare!”

“For you and me both.” Naoto said.

Shadow Adachi clapped. “Congrats again! You can jerk off now.”

Yosuke ran to do just that.

Yu felt queazy. “I don’t think I can look at him the same way anymore…”

Teddie nodded. “Tell me this is almost over!”

“It is!’’ Shadow Adachi said. “The next floor is the last!”

Naoto raised her arms as if in prayer. “Thank all the gods in the sky!!”

“I didn’t know you were so religious, Naoto.” said Rise.

“It’s not the last dungeon, it’s the last floor.” Shadow Adachi reminded her.

“I’m aware of that!”

He unlocked the door. "Go on ahead when you’re ready.”

They waited for Yosuke and moved on.

A team of Shadows ganged up on them. Rise did her thing and the others did theirs.

“Lemme try this new skill… Freaking Yu, let ‘em have it with Lights Out!” Yu ordered.

It used the skill on one Shadow and it vanished.

“Nice!” chie cheered.

“Freaking Yu, again!”

This time, the skill failed.

 

“Damn!”

Yosuke slashed off a tentacle. “You win some, you lose some.”

“Shockspine!”

The Shadows were defeated.

“Got ‘em!”

They scrolled on, taking a few wrong turns.

“There are too many damn dead ends this time!” Kanji shouted.

“At least we found few items.” Yukiko said. ‘‘Sex Potions ,Lubricants, Feathers…”

Naoto shuddered. “I’m too scared to ask what they do…”

“They-”

“Oooohhhh, Boss Yosuke, that’s not the way that belt’s supposed to be used!” a female voice yelled as she was being whipped.

The group stopped dead in their tracks.

“It’s those sexy voices- I mean voices again!” Yukiko jumped.

“That must mean the boss is near-”

“WINTER VACATION!!!” Yosuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

Randomness.

“Where’d that come from?” Chie asked.

“Dude, calm down.” Kanji suggested. “It’s still _summer_ vacation!”

“They start Christmas earlier and earlier every year.” said Dojima.

“Yay, Christmas!” Nanako bounced.

“Wait, are we gonna have winter vacation in this game?” Rise asked Shadow Adachi.

“Nope!”

Yu shook his head. “We’ve been in so many games that the poor boy’s confused…”

Yosuke cleared his head. “What the hell just happened?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.” Teddie answered.

Would you rather get spanked with my hands?” Shadow Yosuke asked.

“Come on, it came from this way!” Yosuke zoomed off.

The rest of the team grunted and kept up with his pace. “Yosuke, stop running off!”

They met him standing near an empty stage.

“Next time, Yosuke-”

‘’Shoosh! The show’s about to start!”

Shadow Adachi played the same cheesy music. ‘’This is called… ‘These Cheap Bikinis Are Too Tight’!”

Kanji raised an eyebrow. “What kinda title is that?”

“If it’s about Junes’ bikinis, then the title’s accurate.” Rise answered.

“It’s not my fault!” Yosuke yelled.

“I don’t care!”

The Shadow versions of Yosuke, Chie, Rise, and Yukiko were hanging out at Junes’ lingerie section. The store was going to host a bikini show, and Shadow Yosuke asked the girls to help.

The real Yukiko, Chie, and Rise were morally opposed to this.

“I cannot believe what I’m seeing!” Yukiko said. “Those swimsuits are so tacky!”

‘’And flimsy!” Rise added. “I'd never wear shit from Junes! I’d rather go out buck naked!”

“Man, what the fuck is this shit!?” Chie asked. “Yosuke, when this is over, I’m kicking your ass!”

To be fair, they had every right be furious. Shadow Yukiko sported a lacy red bikini with a thong, Shadow Rise’s neon pink bikini top only covered her nipples, and Shadow Chie’s sparkly yellow G-string didn’t even hide her asscrack. All of the bikinis were three sizes too small.

Needless to say, no one else saw problems with this scene.

Rise’s Shadow looks so good in that right now, Naoto thought. Damn.

 

Too bad Naoto’s Shadow isn’t here, Kanji thought.

“Girls, girls, girls!” Yosuke and Teddie shouted.

“Girls in bikinis, girls in bikinis, girls in bikinis!” Nanako yelled.

Everyone was amazed at her hyperactivity.

“Wooowww… she’s worse than us!” Yosuke said.

The girls gasped.

Dojima buried his face in his hands. “I gotta figure out those parental controls…”

“Too late for for that now.” Yu said.

“Ya think we’ve been a bad influence on her?” asked Teddie.

Nanko skipped to the girls and grinned. “Those are really cute bikinis! I remember the last time you guys wore swimsuits and it was awesome! Rise-chan, I liked the way how your boobs bounced-”

They covered their ears. “NANAKO!!!”

She shrugged. “What?”

“Where’d she learn ‘boobs’ from?” Dojima asked.

“From the midnight shows, duh!” she answered. “I learned all sorts of new words, though I don’t really know what they mean. Like, ‘boobs’, ‘sluts’, ‘cunts’-”

**“NANAKO!!!”**

“OK, OK! Jeez!”

“Did that answer your question, Teddie?” Yosuke asked.

He nodded.

Shadow Yukiko scratched her pubic area. “Dammit Yosuke, these cheap bikinis are too tight! ah, they’re… pinching my clit…” she opened her legs and rubbed her clit.

Yukiko’s face was as red as her shirt. “I’d never…”

Yosuke bit his lip.

Rise was killing herself laughing.

“It’s not funny!” Yukiko yelled.

It was to her. She never laughed so hard in her entire life.

Shadow Rise snuck up behind Shadow Yukiko and slipped her hand in her panties. “Want me to help you with that?” she nibbled on her neck.

Rise wasn’t laughing anymore. “Hold on, what the-”

“HELL IS THIS?!” Yukiko screamed.

Chie grumbled and shook her fists.

Nanako wore a huge smile. “Are they gonna take off their tops now?”

Everyone choked.

“BLINDFOLD!” Dojima quickly wrapped it around her eyes.

“Hey! Not again!”

Shadow Chie approached Shadow Rise, got on her knees, and dipped her tongue into the other girl’s waiting pussy.

Chie swung her fist. “Cut, cut, cut!”

“Turn this shit off!” Rise ordered.

“You can’t order Director Dick around!” Shadow Adachi yelled.

“I’ll kick your dick if you don’t shut this off!” Chie said.

‘Don’t you mean nuts?” Kanji asked.

Shadow Yukiko shivered to Shadow Rise’s touch. ‘‘Ohh… Rise… another finger… oh, gooddd…”

Yukiko and Rise looked away in embarrassment.

The rest of the group had their eyes looked onto Shadow Rise’s actions.

Yosuke’s body was shaking like he was locked in a freezer.

Not leaving her friend hanging, Shadow Rise managed to jam a second finger into her tight, pulsing pussy. She used her free hand to pull off Shadow Yukiko’s top and roughly squeezed her breasts.

“RISE! RISE! RRIIISSEEE!!!”

Yukiko turned around and crossed her arms. ‘‘I’d never stoop so low…”

Rise did the same thing. “Me neither!”

Their panties were soaking wet.

I’ve give anything to be Shadow Yukiko right now, Naoto and Teddie thought.

Meanwhile, Shadow Chie was still teasing Shadow Rise’s insides as Shadow Yosuke’s cock drilled in and out of her ass. He pinched, pulled, and twisted her rock hard cunt.

Chie’s face was red in anger. “This is… this is…”

“SO FUCKIN’ AWESOME!!!” everyone cheered.

Rise, Chie, and Yukiko groaned.

Needless to say, Yosuke was fisting his dick by now.

They gave him a nasty look. “Yosuke!”

“Oh, c’mon! It’s not like you guys wouldn’t do the same thing!”

“True…” they nodded.

Shadow Adachi laughed. “Looks like you couldn’t keep it in your pants, Yosuke!”

He grumbed.

The other Shadows cackled and shapeshifted. Shadow Yosuke turned into a cock-shaped frog and the other Shadows morphed into vaginas with teeth.

Everyone’s eyes widened. “What the fuck?!”

“Welcome to the Midnight Porn Channel!” Shadow Adachi said.

 "So this is what this version of the TV world is called!" said Teddie.

“Shouldn’t you already know that?” Kanji asked.

He stared at him. “How…?”

“Yosuke, stay put!” Yu ordered. “Everyone else, ATTACK!” he rammed his sword into Shadow Yosuke’s stomach.

‘’Dojima-san and Nanako, you two can stay with me.” Rise said.

They crowded around her, and she summoned Himiko.

Chie and Yukiko readied their weapons. ‘Don’t worry, we got this!” they dashed towards Shadow Rise and punched and kicked her so badly that her guts spilled.

The team and the other Shadows looked mortified.

“Take this-” Chie kicked Shadow Rise's tooth and it fell off. “you-” she stomped on her tongue. “bitch!” she kicked her side. “Cunt!”

“Yeah, you-” Yukiko spat in her eye. ‘nasty whore!” she stomped on it.

Shadow Rise reverted to her human form. “OK, guys, stop! Please!” she started to cry.

They listened.

“I hope you learned your lesson!” Chie said.

“You’re so weak!” said Yukiko.

They turned to their friends and bowed. “We’re sorry!”

It was still awkward. “Uh… it’s ok.”

Rise’s face lost its color. “I gotta get a restraining order against them…”

Naoto looked past the weirdness and reloaded her pistol. “Let’s just get back on the offensive.” she shot Shadow Chie in the eye.

They returned to combat.

“Freaking Yu, use Shockspine!”

It electrocuted Shadow Yosuke.

“Alright guys, let’s defeat him together!”

The rest of the team nodded. “Right!”

With several critical hits, Shadow Yosuke was no more.

Kanji wiped the sweat off his forehead. “Is it over?”

“I’d hope so,” Naoto answered.

Yosuke jogged up to his friends. “Thanks a lot, guys!”

“Oh please, we weren’t doing it for you!” Teddie said.

“We just wanna get the hell outta here.” Naoto said looking up.

He sulked. “You people are mean!”

Yu turned to Shadow Yosuke who was now in his human form. “So, now-”

He nodded and transformed into Yosuke’s Porn Star Persona, Youslay. It resembled a muscular humanoid frog.

 

Everyone gasped.

Yosuke smiled. “Yea! I finally have my Porn Star Persona, but Yosulay?! What kinda lazy ass name is that?”

Yu chuckled. “I think it’s pretty clever.”

“Actually, I think it’s stupid, like its host.” Chie said.

“Hey!”

Shadow Adachi clapped. “Congrats, guys! You completed your very first dungeon!’’

“This is hardly our ‘very first dungeon’.” said Kanji.

“Whatever!”

“Where’s the exit?” Yukiko asked.

“Oh, right.” he pressed a button and the group warped back to the hub.

Yosuke examined his surroundings. “We’re back where we started.”

Dojima grumbled. “I wish we were back _home_!”

“Why?” Nanako asked. “This is the most awesomest adventure ever!” she cheered. “It’s like being in a TV show game!”

Shadow Adachi furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, we are in a TV show game, but… never mind.”

“Wait, is ‘awesomest’ even a word?’’ asked Naoto.

Rise slapped her shoulder. “Naoto, don’t be such a jerk!”

“Sorry.” she frowned.

“Speaking of jerk…” Chie gave Yosuke an icy stare. “YOSUKE!!!”

He was shivering. “W-w-what?”

She pointed at him. “Let’s pound him, Yukiko! Rise!’

“No problem!”

“Hell yeah!”

The three girls jumped on him and gave him the same kind of beating Shadow Rise received.

Everyone else thought the douche had it coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait! See y'all next time!

**Author's Note:**

> The freaky ish starts next chapter!


End file.
